supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirstie Alley
Kirstie Louise Alley (born January 12, 1951) is an American actress and comedian best known for her roles as an actress in many films and many TV shows. She started career before Sharpay Evans and Evan Cundal's own Ian Carnegie was born, before February 5, 1980. In 2011, when she was 60, the age limit for Wipeout Canada, she appeared on the 12th season of Dancing with the Stars, with Maksim. In 2012 when she was 61, Kirstie Alley returned to season 15 to dance with the other all-stars on Dancing with the Stars, expect all the all-stars expect her is younger than 60, and Kirstie is 61. She was declared safe in the first week and her foxtrot score was 19 out of a 30, higher than Pamela Anderson and Tristan MacManus' score of 17/30. Her partner this time is the same from her season 12 partner. She and Maksim Chmerkovskiy were eliminated in week 8 when there was a double elimination. In October 2010, during Bristol Palin's Dancing with the Stars (Season 11) shortly after David Hasselhoff and Michael Bolton were eliminated from the show, it was announced that Kirstie Alley will be joining the Pembroke cast from Ontario for Wipeout Canada. Originally the three-four Pembroke contestants were originally gonna be Nicki Minaj, Evan Lysacek, Allen Ford and Shawn Johnson, but it was Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal, Kirstie Alley and Allen Ford. In episode 13, Kirstie said "Pembroke, back in the boardroom!" (because it was Melissa Joan Hart and Melissa Rycroft's turn to wipe out in the episode). It was three, than four contestants because we need an extra Pembroke contestant. During Arm Melter 16, Kirstie decided that the four are: Melissa Rycroft, Shawn Johnson, Evan Lysacek and Gilles Marini. She was only here in Argentina for the episodes because she was showing the retired gymnast the contestants on the show Wipeout Canada. After the show aired, she was crowned the runner ups losing to Hines Ward and Kym Johnson. On September 22, 2012 until October 13, 2012, Kirstie Alley appeared on Ben and Toad's Contest. It was announced that Kirstie Alley will appear on Ben and Toad's Contest because her professional partner is Brian Fortuna, who was Shandi Finnessey's partner for the fourth season, and they were eliminated in the third week after Paulina Porizkova and Alec Mazo's eliminated in the first two weeks because they both hold a higher average than a couple celebrities who lasted longer than both Shandi and Paulina. After Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford's elimination and four weeks of the season, she was eliminated from the show. Trivia *On her 62nd birthday, two supercentenarians pass away at the same time. Ouch!. *At the time of playing Ben and Toad's Contest 1, she was 61 and is the third oldest contestant to play behind 67-year-old Priscilla Presley and 115-year-old Jiroemon Kimura. *She disliked season 3 of Ben and Toad's Contest's filming because she said "A Colombian singer as a woman playing the show?". Ben and Toad's Contest Dancing with the Stars In March to May 2011, she appeared on the 12th season of Dancing with the Stars and her partner is Ukrainian-American dancer Maksim Chmerkovskiy, and he has a younger brother, Val Chmerkovskiy. Her and Maksim's first dance, a Cha Cha Cha, scored her a 23 out of a possible 30, that makes her the second highest score in the season's history after Ralph Macchio and his partner Karina Smirnoff. She and Maks finished as the runner-up, and they lost the show to football player Hines Ward and his partner Kym Johnson. They only got one perfect thirty in the finals, for her cha-cha-cha. On July 27, 2012, it was announced that Kirstie Alley will be returning to the all-stars season (season 15), partnering with Maksim Chmerkovskiy, the previous partner that she had. Her charleston, in week 4, is the dance that she placed last with the judges. Kirstie Alley appeared on Ben and Toad's Contest season 1. It was announced on September 5, 2012 that she will be on the show along with the three Pembroke contestants, the other season 15 stars, a couple Celebrity Apprentice contestants and some contestants not on season 15. Kirstie Alley was voted out after Pembroke's three contestants on week 4, and the judges had to eliminate her, but not Val and Maksim Chmerkovskiy, and she was voted out by not watching the show the three Pembroke contestants were on. Category:Living people Alley, Kirstie Category:Females Category:Fired Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy Category:Contestants eliminated in the Qualifier Category:Contestants eliminated in the Wipeout Zone Category:Contestants eliminated in the Sweeper Category:Hired Contestants Category:Runner-ups Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants Category:Season 12 Stars Category:Contestants partnered with Maksim Chmerkovskiy Category:Season 15 Stars Category:Kirstie Alley Category:Actresses Category:Actors Category:Renfrew County Category:1951 Births Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Ontario Category:Contestants who are above 60 Category:Characters without pearls Category:Contestants without pearls Category:Belleville, Ontario Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Picked celebrities